


Just a Piece of Paper

by permanentjetlaag



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marrige, this is trash I am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentjetlaag/pseuds/permanentjetlaag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post <br/>Just your average proposal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Piece of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr post:   
> http://satellitephan.tumblr.com/post/127231740023
> 
> -also note that Phan hasn't come out yet in this story!-

It was late at night, so late that it was actually considered early morning. Dan and Phil were sitting in their lounge, the telly playing softly in the background as they chatted over bowls of cereal. This was a common theme for the two lovers. Staying up late, talking about who-knows-what until they fell asleep, tangeled together on the sofa. They had lapsed into a momentary silence, both of them focusing on the screen that was playing an anime that they had already seen.   
"Do you think you'd ever want to get married?" Dan asked, breaking the silence. Phil nearly dropped his bowl of cereal, his eyes widening.   
"U-um do you mean like us? Or just in general?" He asked, trying to remain calm.   
"I dont know, just in general. Maybe me, maybe some other guy." Dan shrugged, seemingly oblivious to Phil's internal panic.   
"Well I don't think it's really necessary. I mean marriage is just a piece of paper right?" Phil replied nervously, before quickly changing the subject, "I think we should shower. How about you go turn the water on and get in, and I'll go get us some clean clothes." Dan had a slight look of confusion on his face, but Phil walked away before Dan could really question it, so he just shrugged and walked off towards the bathroom.   
Phil rushed into his bedroom. He hardly ever used it anymore since he and Dan started sharing Dan's room a couple months ago. Phil still kept most of his stuff in there, so it was only ever occupied when he went in to grab clothes, and then left. He dropped to his knees in front of his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Everything seemed to be exactly how he left it, which calmed him down slightly. He reached for the back corner of the drawer, and sighed when he felt the small velvet box in the back corner. Dan hadn't found it. He pulled the box out and opened it, looking at the small silver ring that had a small sapphire gem in the middle, with two smaller diamonds on either side of it. It wasn't too flashy, but it was just perfect for Dan.   
"Philly?" He heard Dan call from the bathroom.   
"I'm coming, Dan!" Phil replied, shoving the ring back in it's hiding place before quickly grabbing some clean clothes, and heading to the bathroom.   
-

It was was a quiet Saturday morning, two weeks later. Fall was in full affect now, the air crisp and cold. Today was the day that Phil was going to do it. He had finally worked up the courage. He wanted everything to be perfect, he needed it to be. He woke up early that morning to make a nice breakfast for himself and Dan. Dan had seemed to be surprised when he walked into the kitchen to see a huge breakfast spread out on the table, but didn't seem very suspicious. They ate in a comfortable silence, holding hands across the table.   
After that, they bundled up in warm jackets and headed out to the park for a morning walk. They walked along, with linked arms as they chatted about upcoming video ideas. Dan was the one who did most of the talking, while Phil was having a mental argument with himself. He wanted to do it, before it was too late and he chickened out, but he realized that he had no idea how he was going to.   
"Hey bear, can we stop for a second, I need to retie my shoe really quick." Phil asked, Dan nodded and they stepped off the path into the grass so they were out of the way if others walked by. Dan pulled out his phone and began scrolling through Twitter. Phil got down on one knee, laughing quietly to himself as he pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket. An unsuspecting Dan simply continued to scroll through his phone until Phil spoke up.   
"Hey, Dan?" Phil said to get his attention. Dan looked up from his phone to see what Phil needed. When Dan saw Phil, his phone slipped from his fingers in shock.   
"What are you doing?" Dan laughed, his face beginning to turn red. Phil smiled shyly and took a deep breath.   
"I don't- erm- really know what to say. But I love you, so much, more than I ever thought was possible and I can't imagine every having a life without you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So Dan, will you marry me?" Phil said. Dan was grinning, and trying not to cry.   
"Come here you huge nerd." Dan said, pulling Phil onto his feet and into a tight hug. Phil pulled back slightly to look into Dan's eyes, that now had tears falling from them.   
"So that's a yes then?" Phil asked. Dan let a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.   
"Of course it is. I love you." He said, grabbing Phil's face gently and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Phil smiled as the broke apart and slipped the ring onto Dan's finger.   
"I love you too." Phil said.   
"I thought you said marriage was just a piece paper." Dan said as they began walking down the path again. Phil giggled,   
"The best most brilliant piece of paper in the entire world." He said, a grin spreading across his face as Dan proceeded to call him a loser.  
\- 

Eight months later Dan posts a picture on Twitter of him and his new husband, sharing their first kiss at the alter, adding the caption: "Dan Howell Lester." After posting it, he sat down on the couch with Phil, playing with the gold wedding band on his finger as they watched the internet have a meltdown together.

**Author's Note:**

> Drink every time it says "Phil smiled" (or some variation of that)   
> Thanks for reading, leave some feedback if you want, it will make me smile   
> (unless it's hateful feedback, which I wouldn't prefer but you do you)


End file.
